The Blind Date
by iluvpokemon101
Summary: Brock set up his two best friends on a date, a blind date. One-Shot


**Author's note:**

I wrote this on my phone O.o like seriously! I just had an idea and the closest thing to me, that could type, was my phone (I didn't feel like getting up and walking across my room to get the computer). So yeah...that just proves my weirdness XD

The blind date:

'Okay I'm here' She texted him from the park, the place where they had agreed to me.

'Cool! I'll see u in a bit :)' He was excited and nervous. Ash had been talking to her for some time now, and they finally decided to meet. Face to face.

_I'll just sit on this bench until he gets here._ Misty had sat herself on a new, wooden bench, shaded by a tree.

_I wonder what he'll look like. I just hope his not some ugly loser creep; but he probably isn't. At least, he doesn't sound like one._ She had waited this day for some time now, and was feeling optimistic about it.

_I wonder where she is._ Ash looked around from where he was standing, looking for a girl wearing a yellow shirt.

_She said she'd be here by now. I'll just wait on this bench for her_. He had chosen to sit on a bench that was half under a tree.

_Man, I should have brought Pikachu here! He would have loved to see this beautiful day!_

_I hope he gets here soon._ Misty had texted him awhile before and started to get worried. _He said he'd be wearing a hat but a lot of people are wearing hats today. He could have been a little more specific._ She was easily angered and a date is no exception to this.

_That girl's really pretty._ Ash now noticed that he was sitting next to a girl that looked about his age. She was slouched down and looked a bit angry, but still looked nice with her yellow outfit. _I wonder why she's so mad._

"Uh, Miss?"

"Huh?" She was caught by surprise while she was deep in thought.

"I was wondering why you're anger." He always wanted the best for people

"I'm not angry!" Snapping back at him like a viper.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you. I was just asking if there was something wrong."

"Oh, well I'm waiting for this guy but I can't find him." She had now noticed that this boy was wearing a hat, one with half a pokéball design on it, like Ash had described.

"Really? Same! Well except I'm waiting for a girl." Ash looked around from his seat, still looking for Misty.

She had realized that this was him, the cute black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, kind of short, hat. This was exactly the way he had described himself to her awhile back.  
She moved her hand, sliding it on the wood, closer to him in order for him to hold it.

"Hm?" Ash had noticed this girl had moved her hand closer to him. She was sort of blushing, as if she wanted him to hold her hand. _I can play this game._

He had moved his hand a little closer to hers. Inch by inch, they moved their hands closer together, until they touched.

They both quickly pulled their hands back.

_What in the world was that?!_ Misty had felt a small shock in her hand from touching his. Not the sort of shock from static, but from something more.

_Ouch! Why did that shock me?! _Ash had been shocked by electrical attacks plenty of time before, but this was different.

They shuffled closer together on the bench until they were half-a-foot away from each other.

"Ash?" She looked into his eyes.

"Misty?" He now saw her magnificent, blue-green eyes.

"I found u."

"No, I found you first!" Ash had thought of everything as a childish game.

"Shut up!" Misty had abruptly become happy. This usually didn't happen.

_I haven't felt this way since...well ever._

They sat next to each other for a while, holding each other's hands, looking away from each other as so not to turn this awkward.

_Maybe it's a good thing I didn't bring Pikachu._ Ash knew that the little mouse Pokemon would want to go play rather than sit and watch the two young lovers in his boredom.

_I guess it's a good thing that I listen to Brock sometimes. _Misty had remembered Brock telling her about his friend, Ash, through telephone calls between travels.

"So...Should we stay here or should we go do something?" He was getting hungry, but wanted to stay with the red-headed girl.

"I'm good here." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set on the hill. They were both blushing, Ash more than her, but they didn't care.

The parks in Pallet Town were always the most beautiful of places, and perfect for a first, and definitely not last, date.

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't been writing for awhile, it's just I have school and homework and important writing (like the 3 essay I've written 4 English. ugh) I hope ya'll liked that, cause I did! I'll be updating everything soon.


End file.
